


great minds think alike

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: awkward [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Baker Castiel, Bondage, College Student Dean, Dildos, Discussion of kinks, Embarrassment, M/M, No one escapes unscathed, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Castiel, Poor Dean, Poor John, Riding, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Slight Dom Dean, bondage equipment, poor mary, utter mortification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean and Cas find out the hard way why most people order certain items online...Rating change for kinky sex...





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I’ve always been curious about being tied up like that,” Cas said completely out of the blue one day, causing Dean to pause mid-bite while eating a bowl of cereal.

The two of them were currently enjoying Sunday morning, the only quiet morning of their week, by watching Netflix while they sprawled on the couch. Today they were watching a spy thriller and apparently the scene on the screen had caught Cas’ attention. The handsome spy was currently making coy banter with his female captor (“They’re totally going to bang” had been Dean’s prediction earlier in the movie) about how he usually needs to knows person’s name before he let them tie him up.

“Mmmhhhmm,” Dean mumbled in confusion around his spoon. He swallowed and asked, “You what?”

Cas looked back at him as if discussing bondage over a lazy Sunday morning breakfast was a totally normal thing to do. “I said,” he replied slowly and deliberately, “I’ve always been intrigued by the idea of being tied up a bit during sex.”

This explanation did nothing to help Dean’s confusion as images of Cas being wrapped in rope, being bound with big metal chains and being strapped to one of those wooden X things ran through his mind. He and the baker had been dating for almost a year and a half now and, while yesterday Dean would have said he knew everything about the other man, now he wondered how he’d missed this little tidbit.

“Let’s rewind for a second,” Dean said, putting his most likely soggy bowl of Captain Crunch on the coffee table. “Since when are you into whips and chains and shit?”

Rolling his eyes, the baker turned so he was facing Dean, his back against the armrest of the couch, and kicked his feet up leisurely on to his lap. “I’m not into all that, at least I don’t think so,” Cas replied perfunctorily, “It’s just that I’ve always wanted to try getting handcuffed or something during sex, nothing extreme.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly as he absorbed this stunning information. He had to admit, the idea did sound a strangely appealing considering that he’d never really felt drawn to that kind of stuff before. A vision of a naked Cas sprawled out on the bed, hands cuffed together---or even better cuffed to the bed, looking up at him with lust darkened eyes while Dean teased him...yeah, that was definitely a pretty picture. Shaking his head to jumpstart his brain, Dean noticed that the other man was looking at him expectantly, a tinge of worry in his gaze.

“So then let’s do it,” Dean offered as casually has he could after imaging the things he had been. 

Cas only stared at him, eyes wide with surprise, so he continued with a little less confidence, “I mean---you want to try it and I got to admit, it sounds kinda hot...what’s stopping us from going to the sex shop and, you know, picking up some stuff?”

The other man seemed to think about this, his brow crinkled in thought, before nodding in agreement. “I suppose you’re right,” Cas replied before pointing at Dean warningly, “But only if you’re serious about wanting to try it, I don’t want to do it if you actually don’t.” There was a pause as a look of bewilderment suddenly crossed the baker’s features. “And is there seriously a sex shop around here? Do they even still have those?”

“It’s two towns over,” Dean replied offhandedly as he got up to dispose of the soggy remains of his breakfast. Cas followed, arms crossed over his chest and looking at him with an expression that clearly asked how his boyfriend came across this knowledge of the local adult stores. “Oh, come on, Cas,” he protested, feeling his cheeks turn red under the amused gaze of the baker, “Like your apparently kinky ass hasn’t ever been in a sex shop?”

Smiling, Cas walked over and slipped his arms around Dean’s waist, bringing him back against his chest. “Don’t be like that,” he said soothingly, “I’m just teasing you which I supposes isn’t very nice considering you’re willing to try something new for me.”

Turning around in his boyfriend’s arms, Dean smiled smugly and lifted his arms to loop them around Cas’ neck. “That’s true,” he agreed, nudging his hips forward enticingly, “It isn’t very nice to tease your fantastic boyfriend who just offered to take you to a sex shop to get supplies for your little bondage experiment.”

“I suppose you’re right, I guess I’ll have to make it up to him somehow,” Cas replied, his voice barely a murmur. Their faces had been slowly getting closer and closer until they were barely separated, the baker’s lips almost brushing Dean’s as he talked. Dean could feel the hands around his waist gripping him tighter and pulling him even closer, showing him just how his boyfriend planned on making it up to him.

Sufficed to say, their little adventure was put on hold for an hour or two while they attended to more pressing matters.

 

A few hours later found Dean navigating the Impala into a parking space in the lot of the small mall that housed ‘Late Night Novelties’. Other than the slightly strange name, there wasn’t really anything about the building that screamed dirty adult store which is another one of the reasons Dean suggest they come here; the first being that, even though he wasn’t easily embarrassed by sexual things in usual situations, he’d still rather not risk anyone he knew seeing him and his boyfriend wandering into a sex shop.

“So are we just going to wander around until something catches your eye?” Dean asked as they got out of the car and headed inside. Cas got to the door first and opened it, standing aside so he could go through first and thereby giving Dean an opening to make a comment on how gentlemanly his boyfriend was which earned him a swat on the ass as he walked by.

“I suppose that’s as good a plan as any,” the other man finally answered him as the entered the softly lit store, the volume of his voice unconsciously dropping once the were over the threshold. “It’s not like I’ve actually bought anything quite like this before.”

“Then where did you get the fleshlight and dildo from?” Dean asked as he remembered his boyfriend’s amusing and highly satisfying care package that he’d received at school when they had first started dating. While the sexy Cas-centric porn was obviously homemade with the help of a camera with a timer, the other item had most definitely been bought somewhere.

Cas made a distracted sound, indicating that he’d only been half listening as he’d stared at a large display of lube, and only responded once Dean had smacked him lightly on the arm to get him to focus. “Oh, those?” he finally said, turning to look a Dean with a matter of fact look, “I bought those online obviously which is where I probably would have looked for this stuff if you hadn’t insisted on coming here.”

This triggered a mild argument about who out of the two of them wanted to be here more as they bypassed the bored looking cashier at the register and walked slowly up and down the aisles; Dean argued that Cas was the one who was dying to be in the store considering his attraction to ‘kinky shit’ while his boyfriend brought up the fact that Dean was the one who already knew where they could find a sex shop. Eventually they became distracted by the massive amount of paraphernalia and the variety of said paraphernalia and the argument was ended.

The sheer amount of designs that vibrators were available in boggled their minds.

After they adjust to their unique surroundings, it didn’t take them long to find the shelves dedicated to bondage. There was much deliberation as to how advanced they wanted to get; from what little research they had done before leaving the house, bondage was one of those things people should ease themselves into, otherwise things might get messy and not in the fun way. Cas decided that he wanted to try a pair of the leather cuffs, a deep brown pair lined with tan fleece, and a beginner’s set of rope that felt nice and silky in Dean’s hands.

Dean had thought they would grab their new toys, pay for them and dash out of the store to drive home and try out their purchases until they were sweaty and exhausted but apparently his boyfriend had other plans. Instead of dragging Dean to the register at the front of the store, Cas plopped his choice of bondage gear in Dean’s arms and promptly wandered off to inspect some of the more advanced stuff that Dean assumed the other man hoped to try out some day. 

Sighing in resignation and realizing he might be here for awhile, Dean started to look around. His eyes travelled over the other items around him on the shelves: varieties of paddles, cock rings, butt plugs and other items that he didn’t know exactly what they were for (nor did he want to contemplate their use really). He’d almost resigned himself to a tedious time watching Cas drool over bondage gear, not that that was a truly horrible fate to be honest, when a shelf down towards the end of the row caught his eye.

Bingo.

Without a word, since it wasn’t as if Cas would even register him talking, Dean wandered down the aisle to stare at the items on the shelf with exceeding interest. As with everything else in this store, he was mystified by the all the different shapes, sizes and features and his eyes took in all the details greedily as his mind ran through the pros and cons of buying each one. In fact, he was so engrossed in his decision making process that it wasn’t completely surprising that he may or may not have squeaked slightly when a pair of arms slipped around his waist, pulling him back into a firm chest.

“Interested in another dildo then?” Cas said into his ear. The scruff of his jaw rubbed against Dean’s, because no one shaved on the weekends if they didn’t have to, and it made him shiver slightly. “I suppose it’s only fair after all, we are getting something I want so we really should get something for you while we’re here. Which one do you like?”

While he had been talking, the baker’s hands had travelled down from Dean’s waist to slip into the front pockets of his jeans, allowing his boyfriend to massage him surreptitiously. “Uh, yeah,” Dean finally answered once his brain went back online. He licked his lips, which had suddenly gotten very dry. “I’m trying to decide between that one,” he continued, pointing at an average sized glass model (he’d always been curious about glass toys) before indicating a box that announced the this one vibrated (it had several settings and a remote). “And that one.”

Dean shivered pleasantly as a dark chuckle rumbled in his ear. “And you act like you aren’t kinky,” his boyfriend said, causing his cheeks to flush but he couldn’t exactly tell if it was from embarrassment or the fact that Cas was purposefully rubbing his crotch against his ass. “So which one do you want?”

“Not sure,” Dean was able to say despite slowly finding himself lost in the warmth of the baker’s body and the spicy smell that was uniquely him. “Which do you think we should get?”

Cas hummed thoughtfully and was quiet for a few minutes before answering. “Well, I can see the appeal of the glass one,” he said huskily, taking a hand out of Dean’s pocket to run it suggestively down the picture on the box before whispering in his ear, “I bet that ridge pattern on the shaft would feel amazing when I fuck you with it.”

_Fucking sexy bastard_ , Dean thought to himself, trying to keep his composure; they were in a store for fuck’s sakes but this fact didn’t stop tingling heat from sparking down his spine at his boyfriend’s words.

“But, I suppose the vibrations of this one would feel just as good,” Cas continued in an almost business like manner, acting for all the world as if he were debating the pros and cons of buy a mixer rather than a toy that he was going to use to fuck his boyfriend with until he was most likely a boneless wreck. “And, there are seven settings. I think we could have a lot of fun with seven settings.” Cas gave him a brief nibble on his next before moving away and sighing. “Decisions, decisions, decisions.” Another pause and another quick nip, this time on the other side of Dean’s neck. “What’s it going to be, Dean?”

Breathing deep, mainly to calm his raging libido since he was _not_ going to be caught with a hard on in the middle of a sex shop like some creepy pervert, Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas maybe they should get both when suddenly a noise three feet to his left caused him to freeze and his stomach to fall to his feet.

“Dean? Castiel?”

Dean’s head whipped to the side so fast it probably causes some sort of damage only to have his worst fear confirmed. His mom and dad, both their faces frozen in a state of shock, were standing at the entrance to the aisle not more than three feet away.

His parents were in a sex shop.  
His parents were in a sex shop at the same time as him and Cas.  
His parents were in a sex shop at the same time as him and Cas while he was currently holding an armful of bondage gear while in front of a dildo display with his horny boyfriend pressed to his back.

Just as his mind adjust to this horror and he thought it couldn’t get any more awful, Dean noticed what his mom was holding.

A see-through black nightie, a box of condoms and what was obviously a bottle of lube, the label reading ‘For Her Pleasure.”

_Oh sweet mother of god_ , Dean’s panicking mind thought, _this can not be happening._

The exceedingly tense and terrible silence lengthened as all four of them stood there; none of them speaking, just staring in horror. Dean could feel Cas stiffen behind him and he really wished the other man would take his hands out of his front pockets but then, his boyfriend was just as freaked out as he was so his inability to move could be understood.

“Mom! Dad!” Dean finally forced himself to say, his voice almost cracking like he were some teenager. His hands tightened around the items in his hands involuntarily reminding him of just what he was holding in plain view of his parents. “W--w--what---what are you doing here?”

This startled his mom enough that she began talking, her eyes still wide with shock and her tone just as shaky as his own. “Umm---well, you see, um your father and I--the thing is we’re going away this weekend and…” she managed to say before trailing off as her cheeks blushed a bright red that matched her son’s.

Unfortunately for Dean’s already scarred psyche, this was enough information for him to put the pieces together. Next weekend was his parents’ anniversary; Cas was actually planning on making a cake for them in honor of the occasion. Every year since he and Sam were old enough to look after themselves for a weekend without burning the house down, they booked some time at some cabin and spent the weekend alone. Dean had studiously not thought about what went on during that time ever since he was old enough to realize why his parents went away to a secluded place for their anniversary.

It was a little bit harder to do the whole ‘ignorance is bliss’ thing when he could see the visual evidence in his mom’s arms.

The awkward silence had taken over again and it seemed for a while that they were going to be stuck in this horrible standoff until the end of time, or until the cashier noticed their little group, whichever came first when his dad broke the quiet.

“Son, your mother and I are going to walk away now and pretend we never saw you and you two never saw us,” Dad said in a bizarrely calm voice as he reached up to grip his wife by the shoulders, “Sound like a plan?”

Unable to speak since his brain was still trying desperately to delete all the recent memories in his mind, Dean nodded dumbly while Cas said, “Abso-fucking-lutely it’s a plan.”

The fact that his dad didn’t even flinch at his boyfriend’s uncharacteristic cursing, something Cas almost never did in front of Dean’s parents, was a testament to how badly his dad wanted to get out of the trainwreck that had occurred. Without another word or glance, his dad steered his mom around the corner to the next aisle over and they both disappeared, leaving Dean and his boyfriend to try and process what had happened in the last five minutes or so.

 

Later, after his boyfriend had sent him to the car to wait while he paid for their purchases before driving them home, the two of them were safely back at Cas’ place where no parental units could possibly appear. 

Cas plopped a badly taped cardboard box on Dean’s lap as he sat on the couch binge watching Dr. Sexy to try and squash his traumatic memories. The baker made a show out of opening the box to reveal familiar bondage gear and two boxes containing sex toys that were definitely _not_ dildos that Cas must have picked out; he then loudly declared that the stuff the ordered online had been delivered. Dean didn’t argue with this blatant attempt to forget the origin of these objects and he promptly buried the afternoon’s events in a mental box labelled ‘Absolutely never never open under any circumstances.”

From that day on, Dean and Cas became strictly online shoppers when it came to their more intimate items.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when the door to Cas’ apartment burst open shortly followed by an animated and highly excited Cas appearing in the kitchen.

“Dean! You’ll never guess what happened today!” he exclaimed, hurrying over to kiss him messily on the cheek. Before Dean could even begin to think of an answer as to why his boyfriend looked like he was about to explode into a ball of happy sunshine, Cas burst out, “I got the grocery store contract!”

“You did? That’s great!” Dean said, dropping the dishtowel he’d had in his hands onto the counter. He was immediately pulled into a crushing hug and a hot mouth covered his.

Cas had been talking for weeks about how he’d entered a bid for a contract at the local grocery store. The store had an in-house bakery but had recently realized that they couldn’t keep up with the demand on their own; since they wanted to continue selling fresh, local food, they had posted an ad for bakeries in the surrounding area. The idea was they would give out contracts for certain food items, the bakery that was chosen would bake and deliver that item to the store and then the bakery would receive a weekly fee and a portion of the profits.

As soon as he’d heard about it, Cas had been so excited at the opportunity. He’d told Dean that if he were able to land one of the contracts, the extra money would allow him to finally hire another part time employee for the bakery; it was something they desperately needed now that the business had grown. The baker, Gabriel and Hannah were putting in crazy long hours to keep up with the cafe and the bakery orders but if they had an extra pair of hands things would be much easier, even with the added demands of supplying the grocery store.

The free publicity wouldn’t hurt either.

For weeks after the baker had submitted his information and bid along with samples of his best breads and pastries, Dean had been forced to watch as his boyfriend agonized over the lack of response from the grocery store. He could see that the other man was deeply discouraged but it seemed that those gloomy days were gone.

Dean would have liked to verbally congratulate his boyfriend about this great accomplishment but unfortunately Cas had apparently decided to celebrate by seeing how far he could stick his tongue down Dean’s throat. Of course Dean had no problem with this but he did kind of want to actually talk to his boyfriend so with a tinge of reluctance, he pushed at the other man’s chest.

“Not that I don’t love a good makeout as much as next guy,” Dean panted once he was able to draw in breath. Cas’ chest was heaving too and his mouth was damp and slack, eyes darkened. It made for a very pretty picture and almost distracted Dean from his purpose. “But I was hoping to get some more of the story.”

Huffing a put upon sigh, Cas slipped his hands into Dean’s back pockets so they were stuck together. “There’s not much to tell,” the baker said, still getting his breath back. “They called and asked if I could come by their offices and when I stopped by during lunch, I was told I was their top choice for fresh rolls. I signed the paperwork right there and then and we start next Monday.”

“That’s so great, babe,” Dean replied as he leaned forward to peck his boyfriend on the lips, pulling back before the other man could revert back to his wild frenzy. Wheels were already turning in his mind but he needed some time to enact his plan. “So did you tell Hannah and Gabe yet? I’m sure they’ll be excited.”

“Not yet,” the baker hummed, eyes closing as he leaned forward in an attempt to pick up where they’d left off. Dean smiled and placed a finger on the other man’s lips, stopping him and causing him to open his eyes and stare in confusion. “I thought you’d want to celebrate with me,” he said in a disappointed tone.

Dean had to brace himself against the pouting Cas sent in his direction but he was determined to put his scheme into action; it was something he knew the other man would go crazy for but first he needed to get him out of the apartment for a few minutes. “I do, believe me I do,” Dean said huskily, pouring a healthy dose of his desire into his voice; he was happy to see his boyfriend shiver. “But I think you need to let them know what’s going on; they’re working just as hard as you are, you know.”

The pout returned and Dean fought the laugh tickling at his throat; his boyfriend looked unfairly adorable. A stern look from Dean caused Cas to grumble. “Fine, I’ll go down and tell them,” he said begrudgingly, walking away from Dean only to stop just outside the kitchen to point at him. “I’ll tell them to close up early and you better be ready for when I come back.”

A shudder shimmied its way down Dean’s spine at the heated look Cas raked over him and a small part of him mourned the fact that he wouldn’t get to experience the deliciously rough treatment a look like that usually heralded. The other man smirked smugly as he saw this before he disappeared from the apartment.

Cas being in charge wasn’t part of the surprise. 

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Dean sprang into action.

The first order of business was to put the food in the oven to keep it warm for a bit; he had a feeling it would be cold by the time they got around to it but he attempted it anyway. That being done, he darted to the bedroom and kneeled by the bed; Dean reached under the bed and pulled out the opaque green storage container from underneath. Prying open the lid, he grinned mischievously as his eyes eagerly drank in the contents.

Oh, Cas had no idea what he was in for.

 

“Dean? Dean, where’d you go?”

Cas’ voice echoed in the silent apartment; Dean could hear it from his place in the bedroom. His skin was practically vibrating in anticipation of what was to come. He listened as his boyfriend padded down the hallway, calling out to him and getting closer and closer to the bedroom. Finally the bedroom door opened.

“Dean? Oh there you---” the baker trailed off as he caught sight of Dean standing in the middle of their bedroom, just as he’d planned, only wearing a pair of well worn jeans that hung enticingly from his hips.

And holding a pair of leather cuffs and some rope.

“I hope you don’t mind that I came up with a plan to help us celebrate,” Dean purred, knowing the effect he was having on his boyfriend. The other man’s mouth hung open in shock but he could see the obvious undercurrent of arousal in his eyes. Chuckling lowly, Dean smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes but we are going to need a safeword.”

After ‘The Incident’, as Dean tended to refer to that horrific day at Late Night Novelties, he and Cas hadn’t even touched the things they’d bought; the traumas of that day still too fresh in their minds. It hadn’t been until a few weeks later that Dean had remembered why they’d bought the cuffs and ropes in the first place. He’d waited to see if Cas mentioned using their ‘online’ purchases but the other man had never said anything, seeming content to enjoy their current toy-free sex life. 

But the idea had stuck with Dean; it had rattled around in his head every time he saw the box in Cas’ room until one day he’d begun his research.

He’d studied diligently; he read articles on proper bondage techniques, perused blogs that taught beginners about safely practicing kinks and watched videos that demonstrated the correct ways to use cuffs and rope so no one had to go to the hospital. Over the next few weeks, while Cas had been freaking out over the grocery store contract, Dean had reassured him while researching how to properly hogtie him on the bed (if that was something the other man was interested in.)

Now, hopefully, it was time for all that hard work to pay off. 

“Safeword?” Cas croaked, taking a few tentative steps forward. Those heated blue eyes were fixed eagerly on the objects in Dean’s hands and it appeared he had to forcibly tear it away to look at him. “We don’t really need one; I trust you.”

Dean shook his head, not willing to budge on this. “Sorry, babe,” he said, nodding at the cuffs and rope. “If we’re going to be playing with this stuff, we’re going to be smart about it and we’re having a word. So you’ll have to pick one.”

“Can we just use ‘red’?” the baker asked, licking his lips. “I don’t know if I can think of anything else at the moment; my mind is...ah...a bit distracted.”

This definitely showed the way Cas’ hands twitched at his sides and his small shuffling steps forward; it was as if he was waiting for permission to come closer but his body just couldn’t resist the promise of experiencing his long held desire. 

Smirking, Dean crooked a finger to bring Cas closer and the other man complied eagerly. “If that’s the word you want to use, that’s fine with me,” he said as he set the cuffs and rope on the bed so he could pull his boyfriend closer. He drank in the fact that Cas’ pupils were already blown wide and his breathing was quickening; one hand rested on the baker’s waist while the other cupped the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his skull. “If you feel like you need to stop, at any point, you use the word and tell me, okay?”

When Cas nodded eagerly and agreed, Dean leaned in and captured his mouth; kissing him deeply. The other man’s hands came up to grip at him and Dean allowed it since, once they got started, his boyfriend wouldn’t have any other choice than to keep his hands to himself. A few seconds later and to Cas’ distinct dismay, Dean pulled away.

“Undress for me,” he ordered, pulling at one of the belt loops on Cas’ jeans. He was surprised at how satisfying the shiver that shook his boyfriend’s body made him feel but this quickly passed as he watched Cas slowly peel off his shirt.

He would never get tired of seeing all that tan skin and that muscular torso being exposed, just for him. The jeans and underwear followed and soon Cas was completely naked; Dean was delighted to see the baker was already over halfway hard. He instructed his boyfriend to lay on his back on the bed, legs spread and arms above his head.

“We’re going to keep it simple this first time,” Dean explained as he straddled Cas’ stomach, enjoying the hitch in his breath when he purposefully brushed his ass over the other man’s erection. Cuffs in hand, he leaned over and began securing them to his boyfriend’s wrists, being sure to check the tightness. He swore he heard a quiet moan as he secured the restraints on the headboard. “I’m just going to cuff your hands and loosely tie your legs to the bed.”

“Then what?” Cas asked, his voice had a breathy quality that showed how eager he was to proceed. His eyes were wide with curiosity and anticipation. “What happens once I’m tied down?”

Dean chuckled darkly before leaning down to whisper in Cas’ ear, “Anything I want, Cas.” 

This time the moan was not quiet at all.

Eager to get to the really fun part of the game, Dean made quick work of tying his boyfriend’s legs to the bottom of the bed but made sure nothing was too tight or would tighten if, or more like when if Dean had anything to say about it, Cas started pulling at them. By the time he was done, the other man was breathing heavily and completely erect. He reached over to grab the lube and a few other items, before he settled himself on his knees between Cas’ spread thighs.

He took a few moments to run his hands playfully over the baker’s chest with delicate strokes meant to tease, pausing every so often to toy with Cas’ nipples so the other man arched his back into his hands.

“You look so fucking good like this,” he murmured, moving one hand down to lightly brush along the hot skin of his boyfriend’s dick. Cas groaned and bucked his hips up, trying to gain more pressure. “Ah, ah, ah, none of that.” Dean leaned forward so the other man’s cock was sandwiched between their bellies. This allowed him to nibble at the sensitive areas his boyfriend had on his neck; it also had the added bonus of giving Dean the ability to lightly massage the hardness between them by purposefully rocking his torso down.

“Dean, more...please,” Cas panted. His hands were clenched into fists and his hips were bucking fruitlessly upwards in an attempt to grind against Dean but he wasn’t able to move enough to do so due to his legs being restrained. Dean let this continue, enjoying the frustrated grunts and groans, while he sucked a few marks onto the smooth skin beneath his lips before finally deciding to move on.

Cas made a sound of protest when he shifted off of him but quieted as soon as he saw Dean reach for the bottle by his hip. Grinning, Dean slicked up his fingers and knelt between his boyfriend’s legs, fingers pressed to his hole. He paused, looking up at Cas’ rapt expression and drawing out the suspense, before starting to work one inside. The baker gasped, back arching as much as possible in his current position.

Dean proceeded to prep the other man at an excruciatingly unhurried pace, being sure to brush his fingers over his boyfriend’s prostate just enough to get him panting; he noted with pleasure that Cas was starting to tug at his restraints whenever Dean gave his fingers a good twist. The time was almost right.

“Fuck, Dean,” the baker groaned, looking pleadingly down at him. “Just fuck me already, I’m ready.”

That was the cue for stage two.

“Of course,” Dean soothed as he slid his fingers out. He reached for the toy he’d hidden in the blankets and quickly lubed it up. Cas barely had time to register it before Dean slipped it inside him and turned on the remote. Dean watched eagerly as his boyfriend’s whole body jerked as the plug began to vibrate.

Blue eyes glazed with pleasure gazed down at him in confusion. “But I--I thought you were g--going to fuck me,” he managed to say as Dean played with the remote for a while, turning the vibrations up and down before settling for the lowest. He didn’t want this to be over too early.

Dean nodded; he fought his way out of his jeans to show that he wasn’t wearing underwear, a fact that Cas appeared to appreciate. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you, Cas,” he assured him as he knee walked so he was straddling his boyfriend again. “Just not how you were expecting.”

Before the baker could ask for an explanation, Dean used the excess lube from prepping Cas to slick the other man’s leaking cock and positioning the tip of it at his own entrance. He met his boyfriend’s gaze and winked before sliding down. 

Cas’ surprised groan as the other man realized that his boyfriend was already prepped was music to Dean’s ears.

“Mmmm, that’s nice,” Dean hummed once he was completely full. He could feel the other man tense, wanting to thrust upward but unable to do so with Dean’s weight pinning him down and being restrained. Just to be an extra tease, he shimmied a bit, pretending to be finding a more comfortable position and clenching around him on purpose. “With you all trussed up like this, unable to move, it’s almost like you’re my personal toy, one I can ride whenever and however I want.” Pausing to illustrate this point with a few slow easy grinds followed by several hard and fast bounces, all of which had Cas throwing his head back against the pillow as he moaned. “That’s how this is going to go, baby. I’m going to fuck myself on your cock for as long as I feel like and I’m thinking it’s gonna be a slow one.”

The implication of his words appeared to sink in and Dean laughed at the imploring look that was sent his way. Cas had finally figured out the end game.

Dean began to rock his hips up and down, keeping the pace leisurely and steady; he drank in the sight of his boyfriend trying desperately to force him into moving faster and harder or trying in vain to fuck the vibrating plug that was buzzing away at his prostate. Cas looked so damn hot like this, all frantic and turned on but unable to do a thing about it; just looking at him like that made Dean’s skin spark.

Every time he felt his boyfriend getting close, felt the body beneath him tense in anticipation and the cock inside him throb, he stopped completely for a few minutes before beginning again. After the second time Dean had done this, Cas was tugging forcefully at his cuffs and rope, a litany of ‘pleases and Deans’ dripping constantly from his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Dean soothed him, brushing a thumb over the other man’s bottom lip. Cas mouth was open wide as he panted in the aftermath of being shut down again; his skin was flushed and sweaty with exertion from his fruitless attempts to force Dean into movement. “I’ll give you what you need.”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Cas begged, voice rough from his earlier pleading. “I can’t take it anymore, Dean. I have to come, I need it.”

Holy shit, did that shoot right to Dean’s cock.

Dean started moving again; Cas groaned in frustration when it was the same slow and steady pace as the last time but what he didn’t know was that Dean was done playing, that this time he wasn’t going to stop. The baker was so busy fighting the cuffs and bucking up as much as possible in his position that he didn’t notice the remote in Dean’s hand.

The building pleasure in his own body made it hard to focus but Dean forced himself to push his own pleasure to the side in order to watch for the tell tale signs that Cas was a few good grinds from coming. He kept his pace as Cas cursed and begged incoherently; soon enough he felt the tell-tale tension in the baker’s body and he knew it was time. He clicked the up arrow on the remote rapidly.

Cas never saw it coming and he never stood a chance.

Dean gasped as Cas’s hips thrust up sharply enough to surprise him as his long denied orgasm burst over him violently. It was so intense that the other man choked on whatever he’d been about to say. Dean kept his hips moving, trying to lengthen the pleasure for his boyfriend, and finally started to stroke himself; eyes fixed hungrily on the blissed out expression on Cas’ face while he frantically jacked off until he came all the baker’s heaving chest and stomach with a low groan.

“Holy fuck,” Dean panted, bracing himself up with his hands since his entire body seemed to have been turned to jello. He looked down to see that Cas’ gaze was still unfocused with the after effects of an apparently mind blowing orgasm and he grinned with satisfaction. “That was amazing.”

There was no response from Cas, not that Dean expected on yet, so he set about uncuffing and untying his boyfriend; he massaged the skin like the articles told him to and, still feeling warm and gooey, he kissed around the reddened skin on each limb. Once everything was squared away and they were marginally cleaned up, Dean made the other man drink some water and eat a bit of a fancy granola bar he’d bought. 

He was pleased to see the other man was a pile of noodle-y limbs and was easily drawn to him. Cas grumbled at being moved but settled quickly. Dean kissed his head. “So, was it everything you hoped it’d be?” he asked, now slightly anxious at the lack of words from Cas.

“Mmmm...perfect,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s chest, his mouth quirking into a smile, “Fucking amazing.” Dean started to ask what he liked when a heavy arm flopped onto his chest and fingers pressed against his mouth. “Nooo, sleep now; talk later.”

Dean kissed his sweat damp hair and smirked in satisfaction. “Sure thing, Cas. Talk later,” he said before he too succumbed to the lure of a post sex nap.

Yeah, they’d definitely be using those cuffs and rope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and if you've already read the [tumblr bits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10500141/chapters/23165745) for this, then you know that they definitely do...
> 
> There was a request to see the boys use the toys they bought ~~at the sex store~~ online. I think this might be the kinkiest thing I've written to date, what with the bondage and all. Hopefully it turned out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Dani47's prompt:  
> "You know what I would love to see? The boys in a sex shop or a "sexy underwear" shop, and running into someone they know and sure as hell aren't expecting to see there. Extra points if the're the parents of one of the boys (May be John and Mary, I think Mrs. Novak had her share in this already x'D)"
> 
> I hope I did it justice :)
> 
> I tried really really hard to make myself wait until the weekend to post this since I'm trying (emphasis on _trying_ ) to get used to posting on a schedule so that, someday, I can update stories on a regular basis but I only made it 5 days :/ Anyway, due to an infuriating cold that's sapping away my brain, I decided that to hell with it, I want to post this before I explode, haha
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this latest addition to Dean and Cas' line of embarrassing moments and as always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
